


It Was You All Along

by RegalQuill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Child Abuse, Drama, F/F, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Protostar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalQuill/pseuds/RegalQuill
Summary: Emma becomes involved in Regina's past in a way neither ever thought possible.





	1. An Unexpected Turn Of Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuhiuchiha23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuhiuchiha23/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Was You All Along [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810417) by [yuuhiuchiha23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuhiuchiha23/pseuds/yuuhiuchiha23). 



> A/N: Thank you to yuuhiuchiha23 who made the art for this story. It was great working with you on this challenge. 
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta, Imoutos_mad_house, whose input is always appreciated and helpful. :-) 
> 
> Also thank you to the SQSN team for all the work they do to make everything run smoothly. 
> 
> A/N 2: This story does involve scenes of child abuse. I've tagged appropriately, but I just wanted to mention it here to be extra clear.

Emma entered the back room of the diner as the last particles of what she assumed were Merlin's heart, floated into the bubbling cauldron. Hook sneered into the murky brew.

"What have you done?!" The darkness inside her writhered and began to claw its way to the surface.

"I've just cast the curse to end all curses. You will be tied to me forever, Love. I will make you pay for what you've done to me, in ways you can't even imagine."

"I was saving you. I thought you loved me." His laughter was cruel.

"That might have been true, but now that I have the power of the dark one inside me, I find that I don't really have much use for you." His hand flew up, in an attempt to magically restrain her by the throat. Emma however was much quicker. Her hand rose on reflex and her newly grey magic wrapped around the pirate and restrained him.

She knew what she had to do, but in order to do it, she would have to give the darkness free reign. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, all of her faith was placed on Regina finding a new way to bring her back from this. Her light magic shrank, until it was a small pinprick inside her rapidly darkening heart. When she opened her eyes, Hook smirked at the blonde. Unfazed by the coldness in her gaze. When she spoke, the pirate showed the first flicker of uncertainty.

"Tricky thing about magic. Until you've learned how to use it, how to wield it, it will be a truly fickle thing. You, pathetic pirate, tried to control me, a being made from magic." The cauldron next to them began to spew black clouds of magic into the air.

"It's too late, Swan. When we get where the curse will take us, you will be powerless." Emma glanced from the clouds to the man in front of her. She stepped forward and, without a hint of remorse, reached inside his chest and pulled his heart from inside.

"One thing I've learned since coming to Storybrooke is, it's never too late." Hook's eyes went wide as he watched her hold his heart over the cauldron.

"Wait! You need me, Swan. I'm your True Love. Without me you will never escape from the darkness." It was Emma's dark laugh that filled the room that time.

"You forget, you kissed me multiple times since we've been here in Camelot, and it's done nothing. Good-Bye Killian."

"No...wait...." His words ended abruptly as her fist clenched around the beating heart and turned it to ash. Footsteps entered the room behind her. She quickly focused her magic on the towering plume of grey magic in front of her, and began to insert her intentions into the curse. She wanted to get them all back to Storybrooke, ensuring that her family was safe.

"Miss Swan! What are you doing?"

"Saving us." Regina took a tentative step closer to the woman.

"There has to be another way." The Queen was uncertain what exactly was happening, though she knew Emma would never harm her family.

"Hook killed Merlin and cast the curse, he was going to do horrible things to us. I had to save you, all of you." Emma glanced at her son, and parents who stood in the doorway with worried looks on their faces. When she returned her focus to Regina, her green eyes pleaded for understanding. "I had to kill him, Regina. It was the only way. I'll get us back to Storybrooke."

"Emma, this could end horribly. I've never seen someone try to alter a curse in such a manner." Dark green eyes met worried brown.

"I know you can save me, Regina, and as long as I protected you, it will all be worth it." Regina gasped, in the very next instant they were all whisked away in the billowing smoke of another curse.

_~~DSLR~~_

The sight that greeted them when the smoke cleared, was not what any of them expected. Instead of the familiar scenery of home, they were surrounded by a dense forest as far as their eyes could see. Regina immediately searched for Emma. When she found her, it was not at all what she expected.

There Emma stood in the middle of the group. Her thin form clad in black leather from head to toe. Where her golden blonde hair once hung down her back in wild curls, now was a mane of almost white hair pulled into a severe bun. Her skin was iridescent. It remind Regina as if it had been kissed by a light winter snow.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Regina waved her hand and conjured a small mirror, then held it up for the blonde to see. Green eyes went wide when she took in her new look. "I..ummm...I guess I really am the dark one now."

"Emma, we'll figure this out. But first we need to figure out where we are." As the words slipped past her lips the sound of a carriage coming down the nearby road interrupted their discussion. Emma waved her hand and cloaked the group in an invisibility shield before she even had a chance to think about it. She stared at her hand for a long moment before meeting Regina's gaze once more. She shrugged then turned her attention to the road.

As the carriage passed by unaware of the group of stranger's in their midst, Regina stared on in shock at one of the occupants. In the window of the carriage was a child with dark brown hair watching the forest pass on their way down the road.

"I know where we are." She felt a sickening dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Where?" David questioned from beside her.

"We are in the Enchanted Forrest."

"That's great, we should be able to find a magic bean or wand or something to get us back home, right?" Robin volunteered.

"We are in the Enchanted Forrest in the past. That carriage that just went by, was my family's carriage from when I was a child. Miss Swan somehow transported us into the past." The whole group turned their gazes to the leather clad woman.

Normally Emma would have wilted under their unwavering attention, but the darkness inside of her allowed her to stand tall and not give one iota about their judgement. Instead she turned her eyes to Regina once more.

"Is there some place you know of that we can be protected and unseen until I figure out how to get us home?" Regina pursed her lips. She wanted to rail at the woman for yet another idiotic blunder that put them all in danger, including their son this time. But when she thought about what Hook might have had planned for all of them, she swallowed her tirade and nodded.

"I do. There is a small cave not far from here. I discovered it on a ride with....." She cut herself off, not wanting to get emotional about the past, which in their current place in the timeline hadn't happened yet. "Yes, I know a place."Before they began their journey , she waved her hand and magicked Snow and Robin each a bow and quiver of arrows, and David was armed with a sword. After they settled the new items on their persons, she turned and began to lead the group in the direction she remembered the cave being as her mind wandered back to the child version of herself.

She was probably no more than 8 years old. That specific time period wasn't one she liked to remember, but also one that she never wanted to forget. Her mother was just beginning to hit her stride in her torment of her daughter. Doling out physical punishments, as well as, mental ones. Her life was one of walking on egg shells until she would do one thing or another to set the woman off. Regina wrapped her arms around herself. It was also the one time when someone protected her, soothed her, and told her she was worth something.

It was the year that for a brief period of time she had a friend who no one else knew about. A woman that was reduced to a voice in her memory. A voice that she wasn't even sure was accurate anymore, thanks to Emma Swan. She kicked at the undergrowth as she passed. It was bad enough that when the blonde showed up in Storybrooke she had to share her son. No, that wasn't enough, she also had to share the same name with her friend from all those years ago. And the more time she spent around Emma the more she imposed the woman's voice with her Emma's voice. It created a terrible situation that Regina was loathe to admit bothered her. She was past the age of needing those little confirmations anymore, so it shouldn't matter that Emma Swan's voice was what she heard when she wore the gift her Emma left behind.

But it did. And, at first, it made her detest the woman even more. As time moved on, though, and she really got to know this Emma, it began to bother her less and less. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was seeing her younger self that dredged these memories up, there was no reason to be dwelling on them now. For all she knew they had already occurred in this time period. With one more huff of frustration at her self, she turned her focus to getting them all somewhere safe and secluded, before any of them altered the timeline in any way that could mean disaster for their future.

_~~DSLR~~_

They traveled through the woods silently. By the time they reached the cave, night was falling around them. The cavern was big enough to shelter them all comfortably for the duration of their stay. However long that would be. Regina set to work right away casting wards around the area to deter any unwanted visitors from stumbling upon them accidentally. She placed a spell on the entrance of the cave to ensure any light from their fire would not escape and alert a passerby of their presence.

While Regina took care of the magical protections, Robin and David explored further into the cavern with a torch Regina had fashioned for them. Snow prepared a small area where they could light a fire to keep warm should the weather take a turn, as well as cook any game she or Robin were able to hunt near their home away from home. She was already preparing a few rabbits that they had killed on the way to the cave. It wouldn't be much for them all, but they would make due, until they could hunt some more the next day.

Emma took charge of the bedding for the rest of the group. Mats and sleeping bags were conjured. Snow and Charming would be on one side of the sleeping area and, as much as it killed her to do it, Regina and Robin would be on the other. She placed Henry's next to Regina's, sure that he would want to be close to his Mom, since they were all in a strange place. She stared at the arrangement and never felt more like an outsider than she did at that moment. She pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind, reminding herself that there was more important matter to take care of.

After she was finished with her task she joined her Mother next to the fire. The rabbits were on a makeshift spit and roasting over the flames. Emma couldn't help but notice the way Snow's eyes would keep bouncing from the fire to her and back again, never lingering long on her, but enough to notice their guarded nature. Finally, her patience ran out and she met Snow's gaze the next time she looked her way.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Snow chewed her lip before she took a deep breath.

"Why did you have to do it, Emma?"

"Hook was going to do horrible things if I allowed his curse to take effect. I had to do something."

"I'm not talking about that." Emma's brows furrowed.

"You've lost me."

"You sacrificed yourself. Why would you do that?" Snow looked around the cave then leaned in toward Emma, her voice coming out in a harsh whisper. "Why would you give up everything good about yourself for her, of all people?" Emma's face turned serious.

"Isn't that what heroes do? They save those that need saving."

"Yes, but.... "Emma stood and gave her Mother a stern look.

"No buts. Regina is the Mother of my son and she deserves her happiness. The sacrifice I made was nothing, if it ensure that she got it. Now I don't want to hear another word about it." She stormed away from Snow and to the entrance of the cave for a breath of fresh air. Unnoticed by them both, Regina stared at Emma's retreating form, warmed by the words she had just heard.

_~~DSLR~~_

Their small meal was a fairly silent event. Three of the occupants of their party sat on one side of the fire, doing their best to avoid making eye contact or acknowledging Emma's existence at all, whilst Regina and Henry behaved as if nothing had changed.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Henry said around a bite of rabbit.

"I'm going to go explore some of the surrounding villages, get the lay of the land." Emma answered. She met Regina's worried gaze. "Don't worry, I'll disguise myself. No one will even know what I really look like."

"Do you think it's a good idea for you to go wandering about by yourself?" Robin spoke up from his spot beside Snow.

"Why? Afraid I'll leave you here if I find a way home?" Regina smack her leg from where sat between them.

"Stop. Both of you." Emma smirked.

"Don't worry, Hood. I would never leave my family behind."

"Wasn't Hook your family?" He shot back with a hard look. Emma narrowed her eyes.

"He was someone who put the people I love in danger. I don't regret what I did." Emma thought about what she had just said and found that she really didn't have a single shred of remorse about crushing the pirate's heart to take control of his curse. "You, however, just got sucked along for the ride."

"Okay, that is enough!" Regina raised her voice. Emma felt like a chastised child and Robin looked fit to be tied. "Instead of fighting why don't we delegate jobs so that we all know what we are doing tomorrow."The Charmings nodded. "Robin and Snow you are both on hunting duty. Do not stray far from the cave. Emma is going to explore the surrounding villages. It makes more sense for her to go, since no one in the Enchanted Forest will ever lay eyes on her in the future. David and Henry, you are both on look out duty, as well as firewood gathering."

"What will you be doing?" Snow asked from across the fire.

"I will be working on a few spells to hopefully help us figure out a way to get back home. For that I would prefer to not be distracted."

The group settled down and thought about the days ahead of them. No one knew how they were going to get home, but they were putting their faith in a redeemed Evil Queen and a newly crowned Dark One. Needless to say half the group didn't feel very comfortable about the situation at all.

_~~DSLR~~_

"You should all get some sleep." Emma addressed the group long after their diner had been consumed. "I'll keep watch. Apparently Dark Ones don't need to sleep, so keeping watch is probably the one thing I can manage to do right." She quirked a small self depreciating smile as she made herself comfortable at the entrance of the cave. Henry plopped down beside her.

"What do you think you're doing, Kid?" She ruffled his hair.

"Taking first watch with you." She could see the determination in his eyes, so she merely nodded and looked out across the forest in front of them. Voices from inside the cave reached her ears.

"Are you sure we can trust her, Regina?" Emma was sure Robin thought he was whispering, but once again thanks to her new dark one status, her enhanced hearing picked up every word. She waited on baited breath for Regina's answer.

"Of course we can, Robin, don't be ridiculous. She would never put any of us in harms way."

"She's not the Emma you know, not anymore. I don't think we should leave Henry alone with her."

"She is still Emma. Just because she has darkness in her, doesn't mean she isn't the woman we all know and love. And for the hundredth time, there is no we when it come to decisions about Henry. She is his Mother and always will be. I trust her with him more than any other person in any other realm and decisions that concern him are between me and Miss Swan." Silence descended between the couple. Emma was dying to turn around and see what was happening.

"Fine, but I for one will not be sleeping lightly with her around." Emma's thoughts turned inward. Sure she felt different, her emotions a bit dulled, her magic more powerful, but she still felt like herself. The darkness was there in her heart, but she didn't feel the need to access it or allow it to control her in any way. She just wished her family and friends could see that, too. She jolted from her daydreaming when she felt someone sit down beside her. She turned, surprised to find Regina sitting so close to her that they brushed shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I never meant for this to happen. I promise I'm still me, under all of this." Emma waved her hand at her new look. The brunette patted her leather clad leg.

"I know you are. You may look different, but you're still an idiot." The soft smile that came with the words took any sting away from their delivery. "We'll get back home, Emma, of that I have no worries."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you still owe me for that bet we had about Marco and Granny and I've finally decided what I want."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"I'll tell you once we get back home." Regina's eyes were filled with mischief.

"It's bad isn't it. Are you going to make me do paperwork or something? I would rather march down Main Street naked than do paperwork."

"Eww....Ma, I'm siting right here." They both laughed softly at him.

"In all seriousness, Emma, I know you won't rest until we are all safe. I know there is darkness inside you now, but if there is anyone who can overcome it, it's you. We will find a way to get that heart of yours back to it's natural glow, but even if we didn't I would still feel safe with you."

"Me, too!" Henry interjected. Emma wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him close.

"Thank you, both. That means a lot to me. Honestly, the darkness isn't that bad, really. It hasn't done anything harmful to me or anything."

"Yes, well, say that to your wardrobe." Regina sassed.

"That's funny, I thought you had a thing for leather." Regina's cheeks filled with heat. Emma laughed softly. "You should get some rest, Regina. I'm sure Robin is about ready to bust a blood vessel worrying I'm corrupting you or something." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Please, like you could."

"I don't know, I can be pretty persuasive."

"You took the darkness to save me, wouldn't it be counter productive to lure me into the dark now?"

"You said it yourself, I can be an idiot." Regina laughed.

"Good Night, Emma. Don't hesitate to wake me if you need anything. Henry, don't stay up too late."

"Will do. Sweet Dreams, Regina."

"Night, Mom."

_~~DSLR~~_

"I'm really glad you and Mom are getting along now." Henry spoke after a bout of silence passed between them.

"Me too, Kid."

"I...umm...also want to thank you." She looked at him in confusion.

"For what?"

"For sacrificing yourself for her. Not that I want you to be in this position either, but I think we both know, if the darkness would have taken her, we probably wouldn't have been able to save her." Emma thought about that for a moment.

"I would do the same thing if given the chance again, but it wasn't because I was worried about her not being able to handle the darkness. It was because she deserves to have happiness. She's been through enough and this wasn't her burden to carry. I'm glad I could help her." Henry nodded, then began to pick at the fabric of his pants. "What's on your mind, Kid?"

"Why didn't Robin try to help her?" Emma sighed.

"I don't know, Henry. It could be anything. Maybe he was scared or he was thinking about Roland."

"But they're suppose to be true loves, shouldn't he have been the first in line to protect her at any cost? Grandpa and Grandma would save each other no matter what."

"Do you not like Robin?"

"It's not that, really. I mean he's okay, but we have nothing in common and I don't like how he thinks he's like my Dad or something just because he is dating my Mom. That's not the major issue though." When he failed to continue she began to rub his back in soothing circles.

"What's the issue?"

"How do I trust someone who won't protect her when she needs it?" His eyes were filled with uncertainty. "I mean what happens when the next incident arises, because we know there will be one, and he fails to keep her safe. She needs a partner that has her back. I don't think Robin does." Emma sighed.

"The situation we are in right now is a very unique. I was born to be the Savior. I typically run into situations ike these without much thought, which is probably why your Mom calls me an idiot." She nudged his shoulder, earning a soft chuckle in return. "Give him a chance, he might surprise you."

"I'll try, but he's not making it very easy when he keep talking about my Ma the way he does." Henry grumbled.

"I know. It is a bit annoying." She rolled her eyes. "I think you better head to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Okay. Night, Ma."

"Night, Kid."

_~~DSLR~~_

Henry came rushing to the entrance of the cave not long after she had sent him to bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" His face was awash with worry.

"Mom's having a nightmare and I can't get her to wake up."

"Where's Robin?" Henry rolled his eyes.

"A whole heard of elephants could march through this cave and he would sleep through it. Trust me, I've been camping with him, unfortunately." It still surprised Emma that her son seemed to have a dislike for the fabled hero.

"Okay, lead the way." They silently made their way to the sleeping area, where Emma immediately noticed Regina's soft whimpers. The woman was curled on her side, away from her soul mate, as if she was trying to protect herself. Without saying a word, Emma laid down to face her, and began to stroke her cheek with her thumb. She hummed a song that one of her foster Mother's had often sang to her when she couldn't sleep, and smiled as Regina relaxed in front of her.

"Get away from her." Green eyes looked up to find the point of an arrow aimed at her face. Her gaze stayed on Robin, but she aimed her next words to her son.

"I thought you said he slept like the dead."

"Usually he does." Robin's eyes flicked back and forth between Henry and Emma.

"I don't know what dark magic you're trying to cast on her, but I won't let you."

"Calm down, Forest Boy. She was having a nightmare. I was simply soothing her back to sleep."

"Emma? Robin? What's going on?" Regina's sleepy voice caused them both to look away from each other and toward the brunette.

"She was trying to use her magic on you, Regina, but I stopped her." Regina's brows wrinkled in confusion.

"What?"

"Don't listen to him, Mom. You were having a nightmare. I ask Emma to help, because I couldn't get you to wake up. She came over and soothed you back to sleep, until Robin here woke you up." Henry glared at the man, who was still holding his Ma at arrow point.

"Put that thing away, Robin." Regina berated him, then turned to Emma. "Thank you for trying to help. I'm sorry if he over reacted."

"You're welcome, Regina." With that she returned to her look out duties. Regina laid back down, touched by Emma's thoughtfulness and disappointed in the way Robin was treating her. She could only hope that things would settle down by the time they made it back home or she was going to have some serious decisions to make.


	2. Imaginary Friend

The next morning dawned bright. True to her word, Emma kept watch all night at the entrance of the cave. She could hear the others beginning to stir inside, but refused to join them in their preparations for the day. She didn't want to admit that the bandit's actions the night before had an effect on her, but they did. It wasn't just Robin, though. Emma felt like an outsider to everyone except Regina and Henry. She could hear him speaking to Snow in hushed tones.

"Grandma, you need to stop acting like this. It's just Ma. Sure her clothes are different, but it's still her underneath. Not like naked or anything. Inside, Grandma, it's still Ma inside." Emma quietly laughed. No need to wonder where he got his way with words.

"Emma." A timid voice came from beside her.

"Good Morning, Mom. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, I....I brought you breakfast." Emma looked down at the plate of scrambled eggs. Regina must have tapped into her magic to create breakfast for them. When her eyes followed the arm to her Mother's face she could see the fear and mistrust in her hazel eyes. She sighed and took the food.

"Thanks." Snow pressed her lips together tightly and nodded. With out another word the woman retreated back into the cave. Emma, never one to turn down food, ate the eggs, then turned her attention toward the forest around them.

"Anything interesting happen last night?" She looked up at her Father. He was a bit better at hiding his discomfort, but not by much. His hand rested on the pummel of his sword in what anyone else would think was a relaxed manner, but she could see the tension in the appendage, as if he would pull the weapon if she even moved in a threatening manner.

"Everything was quiet." He nodded.

"Good." Silence fell around her once more as David returned to the cave. She stood and brushed her clothes off and entered the cave. When she looked up everyone's gaze was on her. Her parents looked at her like she was a stranger instead of their daughter. Robin's gaze was filled with a simmering anger. She wasn't sure why he suddenly felt that way toward her, but when she saw the distance between him and Regina, she could guess that he was blaming her for the events of the night before. She grit her teeth, the darkness swirled inside of her, sensing the possibility of being set free.

"You all need to stop looking at me like I'm some dangerous animal about to be set loose on the group."

"Can you blame us, Dark One? You did just kill Killian in cold blood." Robin volunteered.

"We're sure you had a good reason, Emma. It's not that we don't trust you. It's just that we've seen what the darkness was like when we were dealing with Rumpelstiltskin." Snow tried to explain.

"If any of you would have bothered to ask, you would have known that I had no choice. Hook cast a curse that was going to put us all in jeopardy. You three might have fared well, seeing as how Hook didn't have many issues with you. Myself, Regina and our son, may not have. And there is nothing in any realm that would prevent me from protecting my family." She met Regina's eyes. "Now, I am going to go explore and see if I can find any leads on how to get us home. She waved her hand and disappeared into a cloud of charcoal magic.

_~~DSLR~~_

Emma reappeared in the same place they arrived in the day before. It was the only place she knew in this realm. She waved her hand over herself and her appearance changed into one of an ordinary run of the mill peasant. A woman that could slip in and out of any village and be utterly ignored by its inhabitants. The road was well used and she followed it until she came up a small collection of simple houses. A market filled the square where farmers and merchants were selling their goods.

"Good Morning, Ma'am, can I interest you in a meat pie? Finest in all the kingdoms." The food smelled amazing and Emma's stomach growled.

"What kind of meat is it?"

"Chimera. Brought back from the hunt just this morning." The man's proud smile almost swayed Emma's taste buds. Her memories of eating the foul food when she and Snow were there was enough to keep her firm in her decision.

"I'll pass, thanks." She smiled politely, then continued her stroll through the town. As she reached the edge of the village she noticed none other than Rumpelstiltskin leaning against the side of one of the hovels. She knew she was in disguise, but his stare felt like it was penetrating her facade. In the next instant he disappeared in a puff of smoke. She shook the incident off as she continued her journey to the next town over.

_~~DSLR~~_

When she arrived she noticed the town was a bit more run down than the first, save for one building, which appeared to be the local tavern. She entered the establishment and ordered a drink, then retreated to the darkest corner she could find. If there was one thing she learned from watching Xena when she was younger, it was all the gossip happens in taverns.

Her theory proved correct when a couple of men sat at the table next to hers. They ordered their food and began chatting, their voices just loud enough for her to hear.

"Did you hear that someone spotted the Dark One near here just this morning?" The thinner of the two said. Emma thought they were talking about her for a moment, but quickly realized they were referring to Rumpelstiltskin. Apparently news traveled quickly in the Enchanted Forest.

"Really? I wonder what brought him out of his castle. I don't think he's been seen in these parts for decades."

"He was spotted in the White Kingdom a couple of years ago. Shortly before Queen Eva became pregnant." The portly man looked around them, then leaned across the table.

"You need to stop with that. We could both be held for treason for the mere mention that the King may have called on the Dark One for help ensuring an heir." His whispered harshly.

"I'm not the one blabbing about it, Sam." The waitress arriving with their drinks provided a break in the conversation. Both men indulged in a long pull from their mugs. Emma wondered what the pair's lives were like, what they did, if they had family. Her mental wanderings were brought to an end when the thin one began to discuss a new topic.

"I saw the Prince and his wife pass through the village the other day, they had their adorable little girl with them."

"Aww, going soft in your old age, Emanuel?"

"Of course not, I just feel bad for the tyke. With a Mother like Cora, I wonder what the girl's life is like. It can't be to pretty from what I've heard." Emma interest was peeked.

"I heard from one of the maids that she uses magic on the poor child as a punishment. The maid said it was the cruelest thing she ever saw." Emma stood from her table, deciding that she had heard enough. It was impossible to fool herself that they were talking about anyone other than Regina, and it made her heart hurt to think what the woman may have went through in her childhood.

_~~DSLR~~_

By the time night was beginning to fall she was passing by a considerably large home on what she assumed was a grand estate. She could just make out the shape of a stable in the distance. Emma didn't know what made her pass close to the house itself, but when she did the distinct sound of a belt hitting flesh reached her ears. Much to her horror it was quickly followed by the cries of small child.

Emma hurried to the window that the sound was escaping from and peered inside. There, with a leather strap hanging from her hand, was none other than Cora. Green eyes traveled toward the other figure kneeling in front of the woman. Dark curls were plastered to the child's head, her back exposed and bleeding in spots. Emma's first instinct was to run into the room and eviscerate the bitch that was hurting the little girl. The dark tendrils inside of her hissed their support of the idea. The only thing that stopped her was the knowledge that even one small change could alter all of their lives in unimaginable ways. However, there was no way she could simply do nothing.

One wave of her hand removed her disguise, she didn't know why it felt important to appear to the child as herself, but she listened to her gut and found herself clad in her new leather outfit once more. A second wave of her hand over her body rendered her invisible to anyone else in the room, except the child. When she entered the room the girl's wails were louder than ever. Now that Emma could see Cora's face, the pleasure she was getting from seeing the child's pain was revolting. It shook Emma's resolve for a moment. Determined not to mess things up for her family, she turned her focus to the child.

The olive skin on her back was mottled with bruises. It was hard to tell whether they were from this beating or ones that came before. Emma lowered herself in front of the child. When big brown eyes opened and saw her, the girl was about to let out a gasp when the strap landed again, causing the breath to become another cry of pain. At the same time, Emma came to the realization that this wasn't just any little girl. She would know those eyes anywhere. This was Regina.

Emma leaned in close to the girl's ear.

"Only you can see me, Sweetheart. Your mother will never know I'm here. I know it hurts, but you will get through this, I promise. Just focus on my voice and it will be over soon." Emma whispered nonsense into little Regina's ear as the abuse continued. At last, Cora waved her hand and the belt disappeared. She grabbed her daughter's shoulder and spun her around, causing Regina to cry out. Cruel fingers gripped the child's chin as Cora's gaze bore into wet brown eyes.

"The next time I tell you that you are to be seen and not heard, you better heed my words." Tears and soft whimpers were still escaping from Regina. Cora shoved her face away as she turned to leave. "And stop that crying or I will magically heal those marks and start all over like I did the last time." Regina bit the inside of her lip so hard, she could taste blood. When she was sure that her Mother wouldn't be returning, she turned around as quickly as her injuries would allow, searching for the strange woman who appeared to her.

"I'm here, Little One." Regina cautiously stepped closer to the woman in black. Her hair was practically white and pulled back into a harsh bun. Her face was pale and reminded her of the stark white feathers she had seen on the swans that swam in the lake not far from their home. Even though the woman's looks were odd, the girl felt like she could trust her.

"Who are you?" Emma sat cross legged on the floor, not wanting to intimidate the child.

"My name is Emma and let's just say I'm your imaginary friend." Emma almost smirked at the scrutinizing gaze the little girl gave her. If there was any doubt that this was Regina, it was all wiped away with that one look. Emma held her arms out to the girl, wanting to comfort her as best she could. Regina stood their confused by the strange woman's actions.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to hold you, Little One. Hasn't anyone ever held you before?" Tears began to fill the child's eyes once more. Emma gently pulled her into her lap, careful not to jostle the injuries spread across her back.

"Daddy used to hold me all the time, but Mother made him stop. Said I was too big for coddling." Emma pressed a kiss to her dark hair.

"Well as long as I'm around, no one is ever too big for cuddles." Emma wrapped her arm around the girl's lower back and began to rock her gently. "Regina, how often does this happen?"

"How did you know my name?"

"I'm your imaginary friend. I know lots of stuff about you."

"Like what?"

"Well, let's see, I know your name is Regina and you are a princess. I know your Mother's name is Cora and your Daddy's name is Henry. You love horses and apples."

"When I'm a bad girl, I get punished." Regina whispered in a small voice. "I try really hard not to be bad, but Mother always seems to find something that I do wrong. I don't think it's fair." Regina sat back with large fearful eyes. "You won't tell her I said that will you?"

"Shh...you're secret is safe with me, Little One." Emma stroked the girl's sweat soaked hair. "Can I tell you a secret?" Regina nodded. "I don't think it's fair either."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't" They sat on the hard stone floor for a long time, with Emma rocking Regina as best she could. "Come on, Little One, let's get you into bed."

"Okay." Regina winced as she rose from the warmth of her imaginary friend's lap. She climbed onto the bed and gingerly laid down on her stomach, back still exposed to the room.

"Would it be okay if I healed your wounds, Regina?"

"You're in my imagination, how are you going to heal my marks?" Regina's little face scrunched up in confusion.

"You're right, how silly of me. I just really wish there was something I could do to ease your pain."

"Mother usually heals them in the morning." Regina's voice trailed off. "But, sometimes she doesn't." The girl's little finger traced a prominent scar on the right side of her lip. Emma laid on the opposite side of the lavish bed. Careful not to shake the girl unnecessarily. When she was settled on her side facing Regina she gently took her hand away from her lip and met her eyes.

"Do you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that scars are beautiful. They tell the story of what we've been through, of what we've survived. I actually have a friend who has a scar like yours and she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen and one of the strongest, too."

"Really?"

"I'm your friend. I wouldn't lie to you." Regina chewed on her lip.

"It's just, Mother says it's a flaw. That it will make me less attractive to suitors when I come of age. She said I'll be lucky if anyone wants me because of what I made her do." Emma was finding it more and more difficult to not go down the hall and strangle Cora in her sleep.

"Do you think she is right?" Regina shook her head as much as she could while laying on her stomach. Emma chuckled. "I think she is wrong, too. I think you're very pretty and will grow into a very attractive woman, scar and all." Brown eyes were beginning to get drowsy as they laid there. After a couple yawns it was clear that the girl was on the verge of sleep. "I should get going, Little One." Emma stroked a lock of dark hair from Regina's forehead.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." Emma watched as Regina's blinks became longer and longer until she didn't open her eyes again. After she was sure the child was asleep she cast a spell on her. Anytime she was distressed Emma would know. As long as they were in the past, she was not going to let little Regina face her Mother alone. With a wave of her hand she transported away from the room and back to their hideaway.

_~~DSLR~~_

When her cloud of magic disappeared, she was face to face with a furious Regina Mills. She peeked past the irate woman and noticed the rest of their party was tucked safely inside, fast asleep. Green eyes met angry brown.

"Where in the hell have you been? I've been worried sick about you. Do you have any idea how long you were gone? We had no idea where you went or if you were coming back." Emma took a step closer and placed her hands on the woman's upper arms.

"When I said I would never leave my family behind, I meant it. I will always come back, Regina."

"Where were you?" Regina huffed as she crossed her arms. Emma was immediately struck by how much of little Regina was apparent in this Regina's face and mannerisms. She smiled softly at the similarity. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"No reason, you just remind me of someone I saw in one of the villages."

"Please tell me you're being careful, Miss Swan. I don't need to tell you how dangerous of a position we are in right now."

"I know, Regina, and I am being very careful. I disguised myself today. I was just a simple peasant woman wandering around the villages. No one even noticed me....well, almost no one." Emma rubbed the back of her neck.

"What? Who? Who noticed you?"

"Rumpelstiltskin." Emma grimaced.

"WHAT!?!?"

"Yeah, he was in the first village I came to. He kind of just stood there and stared at me then poofed away. I think he could sense that I was a dark one. He didn't approach me, but I'm sure he is putting feelers out." Regina began to pace back and forth in the entrance of the cave.

"The urgency to get back home just increased ten fold, Miss Swan. He won't quit until he finds us and knows exactly who we are and why we're here. He is probably unsure about the level of power you hold, which will give us a bit of time, but not much. Did you learn anything else why you were out?"

"Did I ever tell you that I love it when you call me, Miss Swan?" Regina's mind was going a mile a minute and it took a bit of time for her brain to catch the words that Emma had just spoke. She stopped suddenly, with one hand on her hip and the other in her hair.

"What?"

"You heard me, but now that I've got your attention, we're going to be fine." Regina stared at her before waving her hand an causing a small compact mirror to poof into existence.

"Whist that may be true, I want you to take this with you the next time you leave. I don't like not having a way to contact you. I've become too reliant on cell phones, so this is the next best thing." Emma took the small compact from Regina and examined it. On the cover was a beautiful swan in gold and silver embossing.

"Careful, Regina, I'm beginning to think you care about me a little more than you let on." Regina looked Emma up and down then smirked.

"Even if I did, I don't think you could handle me." Emma laughed.

"You might be right, you are a hand full."

"And you're an idiot." Emma held her arms out to the frustrating woman.

"Does somebody need a hug?" Regina tried her best to keep her lips from forming into a small smile at Emma's antics.

"I hate you." She said without a single trace of hate in her voice.

"You know you love me."

"HA! I tolerate you at best." Emma smiled wide.

"I'll take it." She winked at the Queen. "Go get some rest, Regina. I can tell you're exhausted from tapping into your magic all day. You need sleep. I'm sorry I kept you waiting so late, it won't happen again." Regina stood there for a moment, more than a little touched by the fact that Emma would even notice her condition, let alone take it into consideration. When Robin came back earlier in the day, he sat down and insinuated since Regina did nothing most the day, that she should cook for them, regardless of the fact that she was so depleted of energy by the time the pair of hunters returned that she could barely stand straight.

"Hey, Ma!" Henry's voice broke into their little bubble. "Did you find anything today?"

"Not really, Kid. I was just telling your Mom that she should go get some rest."

"Yeah, I tried to tell her that earlier, but she couldn't relax until she knew you were safe." Regina's cheeks heated and Henry smiled a knowing smile.

"Good night, my Little Prince." She kissed Henry's cheek as she passed.

"Night, Mom." Emma stood next to him and presented her cheek to the Queen. Regina smirked and leaned in just avoiding the blonde's cheek. When her lips reached the woman's ear she breathed out. She could see the shiver race down Emma's body as her warm breath caressed the shell of her ear.

"Good Night, Miss Swan." She purred. Emma swallowed a few times.

"Night, Regina." Emma whispered. She watched the woman retreating form. When she turned around she was met by her son's shit eating grin. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Tell me about your day." Emma looked at him skeptically, but launched into a retelling of the events of the day, leaving out her interactions with little Regina. Those were something that were private between her and the little girl. When she was done telling him about her sighting of Rumpel, Henry took a moment to process everything.

"What do you think he'll do?"

"I don't know, but we'll deal with that if it happens. I promised your Mother that we would get home and I don't intend to break that promise." Henry nodded. "How was your first official day in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Let's see, I would see a piece of wood and pick it up and put it in a bag, then another and another and bring the full back back to the cave. Then repeat the whole process over again until I think there is enough wood in this place to last at least two months. It was a thrill a minute." The sarcasm dripped from his voice, something Emma was sure he got from his other Mother. She chuckled and nudged him.

"Life in the dark ages isn't all it's cracked up to be, huh?"

"No, and tomorrow isn't going to be any better."

"Why not?"

"I'm on hunting duty with Robin."

"Your Mom put you on hunting duty?" Emma couldn't imagine Regina sending Henry out on a task he had no experience in. Henry scowled.

"No, Robin said it would be a bonding experience. It would help me become a man." Emma couldn't hold back her cackle. His faced darkened even more.

"I'm sorry, Kid. That is just the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"I know, right?" She ruffled his hair.

"Well at least try to have a good time. Who knows maybe you'll enjoy yourself."

"I doubt it, but I will try my best."

"That's my boy!" Henry let out a large yawn. "Off to bed with you. See you in the morning."

"Love you, Ma." He kissed her on the cheek.

"You too, Kid."

Now that she was alone in the silence, she allowed her mind to travel back to little Regina. She knew that Cora was a cruel woman, but she never expected that the abuse was so harsh or that it started at such a young age for Regina. The woman never let on that her childhood was filled with such treatment. It only made Emma respect her even more. Regina came from a monster like Cora, but she became one of the best Mothers that Emma had ever seen. There was a strength in her that Emma was just beginning to understand.

_~~DSLR~~_

The hours passed very much like the night before. Everything was silent except for the usual night time noises of the forest around them. A soft sound came from behind her, when she turned her head to see what it was she was greeted with the sight of Regina carrying a blanket and two steaming cups.

"What's this?" Emma asked with genuine surprise.

"Coffee and company." Regina replied as she handed the cups to Emma, who took a large whiff of the contents. Emma hummed when the aroma of the brew inside hit her senses.

"Not that don't appreciate the gesture, but you really should be sleeping." Emma lifted her arms as Regina settled the blanket across their laps.

"I slept a few hours. It's not right that you're expected to take night watch all by yourself."

"Maybe not, but it's practical. I don't need sleep, Regina. You do." She took a sip of her coffee. "This tastes fantastic, thank you."

"You're welcome." Regina scanned the trees around them for a long span of time. "I see the way everyone is acting around you, Emma. I just want you to know you're not alone." Emma felt emotions that had been dulled up til that point, well up inside her. She blinked rapidly to quell the tears that were surfacing.

"That means a lot to me. I'm glad at least somebody sees that I'm still me." Emma played with the cup in her hands, the shared warmth under the cover was most welcome. "So, hunting with Robin?" She glanced at Regina, whose shoulders sagged.

"I know."

"He's really not happy about going."

"I know."

"Robin is a moron."

"I kn....hey!" Regina turned a glare toward Emma until she saw the glimmer of mischief in her eyes. "Haha, very funny. Honestly, I can't keep defending you two to each other." Regina sighed.

"Okay, you won't hear another peep out of me about the man."

"Thank yo....

"Unless...."

"Go on." Regina said suspiciously.

"Unless he treats you or our son in a way that is less than what you deserve." Regina could tell Emma would completely serious by the tone of her voice.

"I agree to those terms." Emma nodded and gave her a small smile before returning her gaze to the world around them. They both fell into a companionable silence as they finished their coffee. Ever so slowly Emma became aware of the weight of Regina's head on her shoulder. When she looked her way, she smiled softly. There the Queen rested, fast asleep.

Emma tapped into her magic to give herself a boost of strength to scoop the woman up and carry her into the cave. When she approached Regina's sleeping area, she saw a Robin fast sleep next to Regina's space. She carefully lowered her to her the mat and covered her with the blanket they had been sharing moments ago. Regina snuggled into the warmth, but remained asleep. Emma waited to make sure the woman was settled, then returned to her task of keeping watch.

 


	3. Family Outing

Emma's day started very much the same as the one before. Everyone already knew what their tasks would be. She waited until she saw a resigned Henry off on his clandestine hunting trip with Robin, before poofing away from the cave. This time she appeared in a secluded spot she found the day before, closest to the furthest town she reached. The sun sped across the sky and her day was just a fruitless as the one before. 

When the sun was just beginning to touch the horizon she poofed to the woods next to little Regina's home. The child wasn't in distress, but Emma felt the need to see her, before heading back to the hideout. 

"Hi, Little One." She said after she had performed the spell that would make her invisible to everyone, but Regina. The little girl looked up and smiled at Emma, from atop her bed, where she sat with a book on her lap. 

"Emma, what are you doing here?" The blonde shrugged. 

"Just wanted to stop by and see how your day was." Emma lowered herself onto the edge of the bed. "What are you reading?" The tome in the girl's lap, looked much too advance for a kid Regina's age.

"It's the bloodlines for all the royal families of the Enchanted Forest." Emma furrowed her brows. 

"What in the world are you reading that for?" 

"Mother says I have to learn it, so that I will always know who my allies and who my enemies are." Emma's jaw snapped shut. 

"I see. I suppose that makes sense." She forced herself to smile, even though she thought that the idea was complete insanity. "I'll let you get back to your reading. Don't stay up too late, Sweetheart." Regina gave her a serious nod, then turned back to the book on her lap. Emma smiled softly as she poofed away. 

_~~DSLR~~_

"Honey, I'm hom...." Her happy greeting froze on her lips when she entered the cave. The scowl on her son's face, and the tense body language of everyone else, clearly showed she had missed something. The stressed look on Regina's face confirmed her suspicions. "What happened?" Regina combed her fingers through her hair roughly. 

"Henry and Robin had a misunderstanding." She said in a defeated tone. 

"It wasn't a misunderstanding, Mom." Henry practically yelled from where he was sitting, poking a stick into the nonexistent fire. 

"Careful, Kid. That is your Mom you're talking to." Emma's firm voice held no room for argument. Henry's shoulders sagged. 

"I'm sorry, Mom." He murmured. 

"Apology accepted." Regina sat down next to him. "Now why don't you tell your Mother and I what happened exactly." He sighed. 

"Robin and I were on hunting duty. Things were going okay, until we came upon a herd of deer. He was taking aim and just a few feet away in a thicket, I could just make out a baby fawn heading toward the one he was going to kill. I didn't know what else to do, so I bumped into him and caused the arrow to miss entirely. I couldn't let him shoot that fawn's Mother." Emma crossed the room and sat on the other side of him. 

"Go on, Henry." 

"Robin got angry. Said I was useless and this is what happens when a boy is raised by women. Then he started on how Ma was dangerous and that we shouldn't trust her." He turned tear filled eyes toward Emma.

"We trust you, Ma. Mom and I. We know you'd never hurt us." Emma wrapped her arm around his shoulders. 

"I know, Kid, and I am very grateful for that." 

"We are so proud of you, my Little Prince." Regina wrapped her arm around his waist. "It takes more courage to speak up against something that was wrong, than it does to say nothing. You did the right thing today. I'll have a talk with Robin. He should have never said those things to you, and for that I am truly sorry." 

"You're not the one that should be apologizing, Regina. Robin knew it was wrong to try and take that doe when it had a baby. It was poor sportsmanship to even consider it. Then to take it out on our son. He owes Henry an apology." Regina nodded. 

"I agree. I'll speak with him." 

"Thanks, Mom." They fell into silence, only noticing they were alone in the cave when the discussion was over. 

"Where did everyone go?" 

"I think your parents went to look for Robin, and give us some privacy." 

"I guess that means we're on cooking duty." Regina tsked. 

"Not in your life, Miss Swan. If it would be possible, you'd probably burn the cave down." 

"Hey, I'm not that bad." She nudged Henry's shoulder. "Tell her, Henry." His lips curved into a mischievous grin. 

"I don't know, you did manage to burn an Eggo waffle once, and that was even using a toaster." 

"Traitor!" She clutched her chest over her heart. "My own son." Emma winked at Regina. Happy that she could get their son to joke around with her after the day he had. 

By the time the rest of the group returned to the cave, Regina and Henry with a bit of help from Emma had magicked up a filling stew for them to dine on. David and Snow looked uncomfortable surrounded with the tension radiating between Regina, Henry, Emma , and Robin, so they spent the night quietly amongst themselves. Robin, for his part, stayed as far away from Henry and Emma as possible, under the guise of keeping watch. 

When it was bedtime, the routine that they had all seemed to fall into took place. Henry pulled his sleeping gear closer to where Emma would be keeping watch, then joined her for the first shift, while Regina pulled Robin aside for their talk. Emma couldn't help, but hone in on the sound of their voices from inside.

"What you did today, Robin, was inexcusable and uncalled for. Henry made the right call in stopping you from shooting that doe and instead of giving him credit for spotting something that you obviously didn't see, you berate him for it and tell him he's useless." 

"Regina, these aren't exactly perfect circumstances. We need to gather all the food we can, if that means taking a doe with a fawn then so be it. I will not let you starve because of some boy's bleeding heart." 

"That boy is my son, and you would do well to remember that. He is turning out to be a fine young man with a level head on his shoulders, much more than I can say for some people. We are not in any danger of starving, Robin. Between my magic and Emma's we can conjure whatever we need. You two hunting was just in case either of us needs a break we have back up." 

"I'm not eating anything made by that foul creature's magic." Emma smiled when she heard Regina laugh. 

"Too late, dear. She helped me make the stew tonight. It seems we are all still alive, so you can stop with this petty behavior toward her." 

"But...." 

"Enough, Robin!" Regina's voice echoed in the chamber. "You're being ridiculous. If we are going to be together, you need to accept her. She isn't going anywhere." 

"You would chose her over me, your soulmate?" 

"I would choose my son's happiness over everything, yes." 

"I see." The cave fell silent once more. Emma pulled her attention back to her son. 

"So what do you say about coming with your old Mom to some of the villages tomorrow?" 

"Really?!" Even though it had been only two days, Henry was more than ready for a change of scenery. 

"Yeah, I'll disguise you, so that no one will know who you are. We'll be just fine. Besides, I'm the Dark One, whose going to mess with me?" Henry smirked. 

"Mom." Emma opened her mouth to refute the accusation, then shut it. 

"You got me there, Kid." She chuckled. 

_~~DSLR~~_

Henry's snores kept her company long after he fell asleep. It was a comfort to have him close to her. Once again her task was broken by the sound of soft footsteps and a warm cup of coffee being shoved in her hand. Emma studied Regina's face in the soft moonlight. There was a strain there that wasn't before, and dark circles were just beginning to show under her eyes. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked before she took a sip of her drink. 

"No." Emma nodded and they stayed in companionable silence for a brief moment. "I just can't believe how he is acting. He's never been like this until now. I'm beginning to have trouble seeing us together. I can't imagine being with a man that treats my son...our son...like that." She looked a few feet away where the boy was sleeping. "He called him useless." She whispered, the emotions choking her voice. Emma held her arms open for Regina. The Queen looked back and forth between the opening and the blonde's face. 

"What on Earth are you doing?" 

"I want to hold you. It's perfectly normal for friends to comfort each other, Regina." 

"We are two grown women who should be able to comfort themselves, Miss Swan." Emma clucked her tongue. 

"No one is ever too big for cuddles." Regina stared at her in absolute shock. Surely it was just a coincidence that Emma had used a phrase that her childhood friend had used. Before she could get passed her stunned silence, she felt two long arms wrap around her and pull her close. Emma may have been the Dark One, but there was nothing but warmth and comfort in her embrace. 

"Is this where you give me a speech about searching my heart for the answer, and maybe my predestined soul mate isn't meant to be and that there is someone out there for me, I just have to keep an open heart?" 

"Well now that you've gotten that all out of the way, we can just enjoy the moment." Regina chuckled against Emma's shoulder, but made no effort to move from her spot. She wouldn't admit it to Emma, but she was perfectly content to remain there for the rest of the night, if Emma would let her. The nightmares she had been having would not let her rest, always reliving the abuse she suffered as a child. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing against Emma's solid form. 

_~~DSLR~~_

Robin stretched as he woke the next morning. He was beginning to realize he underestimated the Dark One's connection to his soul mate. He would have to tread carefully until the evil blonde slipped up and revealed her true self to them all. It would only be a matter of time. 

He approached the fire and began to place some tinder on the smoldering embers to revive them from the night before, when his gaze turned toward the figure at the entrance. To his horror he soon discovered that the figure was actually two. There sat his soulmate, asleep, in the arms of the Dark One. Robin abandoned his task, snatched his bow and quiver and stormed past them and into the forest. The feeling of someone passing so close to her jolted Regina from her restful slumber. 

"What was that?" Her voice still husky from sleep. 

"Robin. I guess he just couldn't wait to get back out there." 

"Hmph." Emma smiled at the morning version of Regina. 

_~~DSLR~~_

"Are you sure this is safe, Emma?" Regina adjusted her peasant clothes for the hundredth time. 

"Yes, no one would even recognize any of us. Not even our own families." Regina nodded as they made their way through the small village. On her other side was Henry, in a disguise of his own, scanning the world around him in rapt fascination. She wished this setting brought her that much joy. Instead she was constantly checking over her shoulder. She didn't know if she was more afraid of coming face to face with her Mother or Rumpelstiltskin. Her constant scanning stopped when she felt Emma hook her arm around her elbow. "Stop freaking out, you're making us look suspicious." Regina took a deep breath. 

"Right. You're right." With a bit of effort Regina managed to relax and adopt a more casual appearance. They walked around the town and explored the market, where Regina bought them all some of her favorite honey candies. She could never find anything that matched them in Storybrooke, and was unable to recreate them even using her magic, so it was quite the treat to find them here. Just as she was about to put the candy into her mouth, her hand stopped mid motion. Emma devoured her own piece and hummed at the taste. 

"These are great, Regina." When no answer came, she turned to the stiff woman next to us. "Regina?" Green eyes followed the steady gaze of the Queen and promptly landed on none other than Cora and little Regina making their way through the market. Henry poked his head from behind his Mom. His eyes went wide as she saw what had attracted their attention. 

"Mom! Is that you?" Regina nodded with out saying a word, as she watched the child version of herself follow behind her Mother. The look on her face was one she knew well. It meant that she had already miss stepped that morning and she was trying not to show the fear of what would happen when they returned home. 

Emma watched from beside her, getting a slight discomfort in her chest, but she could see little Regina was physically fine. She rubbed the spot in hopes that it would disappear. The sound of her hand scratching over the fabric brought Regina's eyes to her. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I don't know, just an odd feeling." 

"Maybe we should call it a day and head back." 

"No, it's fine. We're going to spend some time away from the cave, as a family." Serious green eyes bore into concerned browns. "In fact why don't you and Henry head to the Inn and order us some lunch. I'll meet you there."

"Where are you going?" 

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Emma rolled her eyes. 

"Fine, but if you aren't there in a half an hour, we're coming to find you." 

"Deal." Emma waiting until they were safely inside the Inn, before she found a secluded alleyway, free of any witnesses. She waved her hand and cast the spell that was becoming second nature. She hurried through town, following the path that she saw Cora and little Regina take just moments ago and caught up with them just as they were walking down the road to the most opulent home in the small village. She fell into step beside the child. Regina's worried brown eyes lifted to hers, and she gave her a small wink. 

"I'll come see you later, Little One." Regina nodded. Her imaginary friend's promise to visit did little to ease the worry churning in her stomach. "Be brave, Sweetheart." She found it in her to straighten her posture, and pool all the courage she had in her tiny body for the day ahead. Emma lost sight of them after they entered the home. Even though she wanted to follow, she knew she needed to get back to Henry and adult Regina. She only hoped that whatever the day brought the little girl, was better than both of their expectations. 

_~~DSLR~~_

Emma had just enough time to enter the shop that made Regina's favorite candies. Luck, for once, was on her side as she watched him make the treats. She memorized the ingredients and the process, enhancing the memory with her magic. Her hope was, that when they returned to Storybrooke she could manage to surprise Regina. 

She was so proud of her success that she headed toward the Inn to join her son and his other Mother, without a second thought. When she entered the establishment, it didn't take her long to find the pair sitting in a deserted corner. She plopped down in the empty chair. Regina's eyes went wide when she saw what Emma was wearing. 

"Where is your disguise?" She hissed, her voice only loud enough for Emma and Henry to hear. 

"Mom? Who are you talking to?" Regina looked back and forth between Henry and Emma. 

"Don't you see her?" Henry scrunched his brows as he examined the empty seat in front of them. 

"There's no one there. That chair has been empty since we sat down." Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde. 

"Whoops, be right back." Emma ran from the Inn, her face heated as she found a safe spot to retake her disguise. She had no clue how she was going to explain any of this to adult Regina. When she trudged back into the building, she met Regina's expectant gaze with a sheepish look. "Sorry about that, I had to be stealthy for my super secret mission." 

"Wait...you were here? Is that who you were talking to?" 

"Yes, it was, Henry." He looked back and forth between them, sure that he was missing something. 

"Why could Mom see you, but I couldn't?" He asked out of curiosity. 

"Yes, Miss Swan, why exactly was that?" Confusion laced Regina's voice. 

"Regina, I'll explain everything. Just not right now. Okay?" She pleaded. The brunette studied the woman in front of her for a long drawn out moment. 

"Fine, but when we get back, you're explaining everything." 

"Okay." Emma sighed, happy with the reprieve. "So what did we order for lunch?" 

"Chimera. Henry said he wanted to try it." Regina said with a straight face. 

"You didn't." The blonde's face took on a bit of a green tinge. 

"No, but let that be a lesson about what can happen when you mess with the Queen." Regina smirked. Emma caught Henry's smile and simply nodded.


	4. Past and Present Collide

"Miss Swan, we need to talk." After they returned to the cave that evening, Regina changed from her disguise back to the resplendent red dress she wore in Camelot. Emma didn't want to take her eyes off the beautiful woman, but when she saw Robin just a few steps behind her, she quickly averted her gaze. The unsettled feeling that had taken residence in her chest earlier that day was back and growing. It was also beginning to stir the darkness inside her. 

"Okay, your majesty, I'm all ears." Regina's face was a mask, but Emma could always tell when something bothered the woman, and the fact that Emma addressed her in such a manner, clearly did. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge. Feeling the opposite side of my magic is something that I never understood til now." Regina laid her hand on the leather clad arm of the blonde. Robin attempted to pull her away. Narrowed brown eyes darted to him.

"What are you doing?" 

"Don't get to close, Regina. You can't trust her, she's been taken over by pure darkness." Emma rolled her eyes. The brunette pursed her lips, and kept her hand on Emma's arm. 

"She saved your life, Robin. Or have you forgotten that so quickly?" 

"You made her save me with the dagger, Regina. It wasn't exactly out of the kindness of her heart." 

"You're right, I didn't save you out of the kindness of my heart, but she never touched the dagger, Hood. I saved you because she asked me to. Simple as that." Just as the sentence ended, Emma felt the pull from her spell on little Regina increase ten fold. "I have to go take care of something, I will be back as soon as I can." Emma raised her hand to transport herself to little Regina. 

"Emma wait! We really need to talk about today." Sincere green eyes met worried browns. 

"We will, I promise. I won't be long." With that she disappeared from the cave and reappeared outside of little Regina's room. Once again invisible to anyone else in the area, she stepped into the room. She was not prepared for the sight that greeted her. 

The girl was being restrained by magical bonds around her legs, waist and arms, which were being held high above her head. Her whimpers could be heard from across the room. Emma crossed the space in a matter of seconds and stroked the girl's cheek with her fingers. 

"Shh....I'm here little one. How long have you been here like this?" 

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is asking for dessert, then Mother took me out of the dining room and everything went dark." 

"When was that, Sweetheart?" 

"Mid-day meal. Is it dark out yet?" Emma looked at the window, the dark night visible through the glass. 

"Look at me, Regina." The child's eyes tracked to where she thought the imaginary woman was standing. The blonde was shocked at the blank look in the girl's eyes. "Can you see, Little One?" Regina tried to shake her head, forgetting about the binding holding it in place. 

"No, Mother took my sight with her magic. She said it would help me to learn to be grateful for what she gives me and not expect more than I'm worth." The way their girl said the words, told Emma that it wasn't the first time she had experienced this punishment. 

"Oh, Honey, you are worth so much more than this. Always remember that okay." Emma stroked the girl's hair as best she could. What she really wanted to do was scoop the child up and take her away from that horrid place, right after she strung Cora up and filleted the bitch. As if summoned by just the mere thought, Cora strode into the room. With a casual flick of her wrist Regina was released from her restraints. The child's body was numb from being in the same position for most of the day and she cried out when her knees slammed into the hard stone floor. With another wave of her hand Cora restored her daughter's sight. 

"I trust that I don't have to explain why you deserved this punishment. Clean yourself up and go to bed." Without even a glance behind her the woman strode from the room. Emma's long arms lifted Regina's small form from the floor and placed her on the bed, where she began to gently rub the girl's exhausted muscles. 

"It will be okay, Little One. You are so strong, never let her tell you other wise." Regina just listened as her subconscious told her the things that she always wanted to hear from her Mother. It was odd how real the woman's hands felt on her stiff muscles, but her mind was too tired to focus on anything else than relaxing under the warm touch. 

When Emma was finished, Regina was fast asleep. She pulled the covers over her and kissed her hair. As she stepped back a warmth began to expand inside of her heart, it wasn't an alarming feeling, just unusual. After a few minutes the feeling settled. She spared one more glance at little Regina safe in her bed, before she poofed back to the cave where her Regina was waiting. 

_~~DSLR~~_

When her now charcoal grey magic dissipated she found Regina sitting at the entrance of their little home away from home. Emma sat down beside her. 

"I need you to look at my heart." Regina's head whipped in her direction. 

"Surely I can't be that tired. I could have sworn you just asked me to look at your heart." 

"I did. I...umm...felt something earlier and I'm not sure what it was. Will you please take it out? I need to see it." 

"You're not going to stop bothering me, until I do it, are you?" Regina's resignation was unmistakable. 

"Nope." 

"Fine." Regina laid her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Ready?" Emma nodded. With a swift motion, Regina shoved her hand into the woman's chest. Her long fingers gently wrapped around the heart and pulled until it slipped from inside Emma's chest. They both looked at the beating organ. The blackness made Regina feel sick as she remembered the way that heart shined the last time she was in a similar situation. It was then she noticed the dime size circle of pure white in the center of the darkness. 

"What is that?" 

"That must of been what I felt earlier." Regina's thumb stroked the fragile heart, causing Emma's breath to shudder. What Emma didn't know, was in that moment Regina could feel every emotion the blonde was feeling. The most shocking one of all was the thread of love the blonde was carrying for Regina. 

"Emma, that's not possible." The blonde shrugged. Regina narrowed her eyes. "Where do you go when you leave here?" 

"I can't tell you."

"Miss Swan, need I remind you that you have to be careful. One little change and we might not have anything to go home to. Or we could lose our son." Regina ran her hand through her hair, Emma couldn't remember ever seeing her so frazzle. She laid her hand on the woman's back. 

"Regina, I promise that I'm being careful. I would never risk the lives of those I love. Please believe me." 

"You know I could make you tell me." Regina looked down at the heart she still held, then jammed it back into Emma's chest. The blonde gasped not expecting the action. After the brunette pulled her hand out of the other woman's chest she pressed it against the spot she had just vacated. "But I trust you, Emma, and I believe you." Emma blushed. 

"Thanks." Regina leaned her head on her hand. 

"Are you going to explain how I could see you today?" 

"I knew you weren't going to let that go, but I can't tell you until we get back to Storybrooke. Then I swear on Henry's life that I'll tell you everything."

"Okay." 

"Really? No, Miss Swan, you will tell me or I will destroy your happiness!" Emma said in a very good imitation of Regina's Evil Queen voice. 

"I do not sound like that." Regina said in a voice that pretty much sounded exactly like what Emma had just done. Emma laughed out right. "No, Miss Swan, I trust you have a very good reason for both your actions today and your need to keep them a secret, so I can be patient." Regina paused, then continued. "But if you don't tell me when we get back home, then I will destroy your happiness if it's the last thing I do.....starting with your precious death trap." Brown eyes had an evil, but mirthful gleam in them. 

"That's harsh, Regina." Regina shrugged. 

"It was either that or force Granny to stop making bear claws." 

"Damn, hit a girl when she's down." The brunette laughed softly, then looked out across the scenery that was quickly becoming more familiar than she would have liked. 

"Emma, how are we going to get back home?" She said lowly. 

"I actually had an idea about that, but it could be pretty dangerous." 

"At this point I'm ready to consider anything. We've already been here far too long." 

"When Snow and I ended up in the Enchanted Forest when we tried to send the wraith through, I climbed a beanstalk. If I'm not mistaken someone said that the giants were known for growing magic beans. Do you think we would have any luck stealing a bean from them?" Regina thought the suggestion over. 

"I'm not sure we could even get up the bean stalk. They are usually magically protected." 

"Not even my Dark One magic could break through?" 

"It could, but I'm almost positive that the giants would be waiting to smite you at the top." 

"What about Rumpelstiltskin's castle? When Hook and I were sent back to the past we had to use a wand to get back home. It was in his vault, where he keeps all the more dangerous stuff he's found over the years." 

"That's not a bad idea, although still potentially deadly."

"I was thinking about that, too. His magic is basically my magic, so wouldn't his traps or protections see me as him?" 

"Do you really want to take the risk that we might be wrong?" 

"I think it's the only choice we have, right now." Regina closed her eyes, and sighed. 

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." 

"Absolutely not." The brunette glared at Emma. 

"I wasn't asking permission, Miss Swan." 

"Both of Henry's Moms can't go into the unknown at the same time. One of us has to be here for him. And since I'm the one with a roiling ball of darkness inside me, I'm the only one who can go." Regina tried to form a good argument against the blonde's logic, but after a good ten minutes she was loathe to admit the woman was right. 

"I don't like this, Emma." She didn't know if it was her ever growing exhaustion that made her say the next words, but they were out before she could stop them. "I can't lose you." She whispered. Emma smirked. 

"Don't worry, I will haunt you in the after life. You're never getting rid of me." 

"Emma, this isn't a joke! When I say I can't lose you, I mean it, damn it!" Regina voice was dead serious as she stood and began to pace in front of the blonde. Emma stared at the frantic motions of the woman in front of her. She stood and placed herself in front of the path Regina was taking, then placed her hands on her shoulders. She was shocked to find the Queen trembling. Knowing that words weren't going to help, she pulled her into her arms. 

Regina immediately wrapped her arms around Emma's leather clad form, and hid her face in the side of her neck. She basked in the feeling of safety and peace she found there, and briefly wondered why Robin's embrace didn't feel a fraction as good as Emma's. 

"I'm sorry." Emma murmured into Regina's hair. "We'll find another way, okay?" She felt the Queen nod against her neck. They stood like that for longer than was probably necessary, but both were soaking in the comfort. Regina was the first to pull away. She straightened her hair and cleared her throat. 

"I appologize, Miss Swan. I haven't been sleeping well and it appears my exhaustion has gotten the better of me." Emma smiled at Regina, she always loved how formal she got when she was uncomfortable. 

"That's quite alright, Madam Mayor. What are friends for?" She winked, then turned to look at the forest, giving Regina a moment to compose herself. 

"Yes, friends." Regina murmured. 

_~~DSLR~~_

The next evening Emma gathered everyone around the fire, including Robin. 

"Regina and I have been discussing possible ways to get back home. We've eliminated a couple, because we've agreed they are too dangerous." 

"What were those options?" David asked, more out of curiosity than anything else. 

"One was to find the beanstalk that I climbed when Mom and I were in the Enchanted Forest before. Regina kindly reminded me that they are magically protected. And the second option was to sneak into Rumpelstiltskin's castle." 

"Why can't you do that?" Robin spoke up. 

"Because it's too dangerous." Regina answered without a second thought. 

"Certainly not for her. She's the Dark One, it should be a walk in the park."

"Robin." The Queen's voice was hard, but he paid it no mind. 

"Or is she enjoying having us all trapped here?"

"Robin!" Regina tried again. 

"No, I know exactly what it is...she's a coward." He sneered. Emma's hands clenched into fists. She was on the edge of losing control of the darkness inside her, when Regina sprung to her feet next to her. 

"I asked her not to go, Robin!" The words echoed in the cave. "Henry can't lose his Mother."

"I see." He stared at his soulmate. "Henry can't lose his Mother or you can't stand to lose her? Which is it?" Regina didn't waver. 

"Both. She's my best friend, the first person who ever believed I could do more, be more." 

"Best friends my ass." Henry said in a voice he thought was quiet enough for only Emma could hear.

"What was that?" Robin asked. 

"I said I better pass. Ma offered me some more...um...stew." He pointed to the last bit of food left in the pan. Emma rolled her eyes. 

"Look, we need to figure out how we are going to get out of here. Does anyone have any ideas?" Blank stares met her question and silence filled the cavern. "That's okay, just be thinking about it. I'm sure one of us will come up with something." Everyone nodded, except for Robin, who was still fuming about Regina's words. "Get some rest, everyone. Tomorrow is a new day." 

_~~DSLR~~_

Regina meant the words she said to Emma earlier that day. She really did trust her, but her instincts were telling her that there was something she needed to know. It was for this reason that she laid awake, watching the leather clad woman sitting at the entrance of the cave. Suddenly the blonde's back went ramrod straight, she placed a protection spell on the cave and poofed away. The brunette waited an acceptable amount of time and she too poofed from the cave. The tracking spell she had placed on the compact she gave Emma, ensured that she would be able to arrive close enough to Emma's location and be able to find her, undetected from there. 

She arrived in the last place she ever thought Emma would go. The sight of her childhood home brought back memories of a time she would sooner forget. Her Mother was a cruel woman who never spared her any kind of affection and those walls contained every horrible deed the woman committed against her own daughter. Regina swallowed against the bile churning in her stomach. 

Even though every fiber of her being was telling her to run, she crept closer to the window that belonged to her bedroom when she was a little girl. The air in her lungs seized when she peered through the glass. There was Emma Swan lying on the bed, holding her as a little girl. She pressed her hand on the outside wall and cast a spell to enable her to hear what went on inside the room. 

"I had a nightmare." It was incredibly odd to hear her own voice as a child reach her ears. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dark hair bounced back and forth. "Do you want me to sing you to sleep?" 

"Yes, please." 

"Okay, come here, Little One." The nickname brought tears to Regina's eyes. She watched herself snuggle into Emma's embrace. If there was any doubt that Emma was the woman she remembered from all those years ago, it was obliterated when the sound of Emma's soft song reached her ears. 

_I see trees of green, red roses too_   
_I see them bloom for me and you_   
_And I think to myself what a wonderful world_

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white_   
_The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night_   
_And I think to myself what a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky..._

Regina didn't wait to hear Emma finish the song. She poofed back to the cave and took a seat in the spot that Emma was in a short time ago. Her mind was flying a million miles a minute. Everything had become clear to her. The reason why Emma's voice took the place of her childhood friend, was because they were one in the same. The repeated phrases made sense. She contemplated what to do. Whether she should come clean and tell Emma that she followed her or just let it go until they got back to Storybrooke. 

She remembered the brief time she had Emma with her as a child, and she knew the time was approaching when she would leave. They must be getting close to finding a way home. As if the words summoned the idea, Regina suddenly knew exactly how they would get back to Storybrooke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics belong to What A Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong


	5. A Way Home

The next afternoon Regina stood in front of their little group as they ate their dinner. She came to the conclusion that she could not tell Emma that she knew who she was becaues it might have consequences in their future. 

"I think I've figured out how we can get back home." Everyone zeroed in on her, hope bright in their eyes. 

"How?" Snow asked from across the fire. 

"A magic bean." 

"Regina, we ruled the giants out. How else are we going to get a bean?" Emma spoke up from beside their son. 

"My Mother used to keep a vine of magical beans in her potions room. I don't know why I didn't remember it sooner. If one of us could get inside and get a bean we can go home." 

"Sounds like a job for a bandit. I'll be in and out before you know it." Robin volunteered.

"No!" Emma growled. There was no way she was about to let him anywhere near little Regina. "Cora is a powerful magic user, you won't even stand a chance against her." 

"I've been stealing from people like her since before you were even a glimmer in your Father's eye. Let this job to the professionals." He stood and made to walk past Emma. She rose and grabbed his arm. 

"You're not going near that house, Robin." He jerked his arm out of her grasp.

"Watch me." Emma was about to fire back at him when she felt a hand come to rest on her forearm. She followed the arm up to Regina's calm face. 

"It's okay, Emma. Let him go." Emma pulled away from Regina, angry that the brunette sided with the bandit. 

"Fine!" She stormed from the cave. Regina hated the smug look on Robin's face, but she swallowed her distaste and focused on the task at hand. They sat down by the fire and Regina prepared him for the task he was about to face. Hours later when she deemed him ready they rose from their seats.

"Here is a map I made of the lay out of the house, just in case you don't remember everything I've told you. Remember my Mother's potions room is in the furthest hall of the east wing." He took the paper and tucked it into his shirt. 

"Don't worry, my lady. I'll be back before you know it. How about a kiss for luck?" She stopped him before he could capture her lips. 

"Just be safe, Robin. Roland needs his Father." He squinted his eyes as he looked at her. 

"Of course, we can't keep Roland waiting any longer." Regina watched him leave the cave. Once he was out of sight she joined the still brooding blonde. 

"I hope you won't remain angry at me for too long, Miss Swan." 

"Why him?" Regina sighed. 

"I will explain everything once we are back in Storybrooke. For now, just know, that it had to be this way." Emma studied the face of the woman next to her. After a moment of consideration she nodded. 

"Deal." 

_~~DSLR~~_

It was well after dark when Robin returned to the cave. Everyone held their breath, until he pulled the pouch out and handed it to Regina. She opened it and peered inside. There was a single shining bean that would be their ticket home. She pulled the strings of the bag and tucked it safely in her waist band. 

"Well done, Robin. Now we just have to prepare a few things before we can leave." 

"Why can't we leave now?" Snow asked. 

"Because I want to be sure that we all end up in the same place and the same time. That means I need to make a few talisman to keep us all together on the journey." Snow nodded in understanding. Regina was grateful there were no follow up questions. She didn't really have to make anything, but she knew Emma needed to be there that evening to intervene in one of the more terrible moments of her childhood. If she wasn't, Regina didn't know what would happen. 

Not long after they were all settling down for the evening Regina saw Emma's go pale. 

"I'll be right back." Emma poofed away before Regina could answer. 

_~~DSLR~~_

The feeling that raced down the connection that Emma had to little Regina was more than distress. It was pure unadulterated fear. She didn't wait a moment before she poofed into the room. She wasn't sure what to expect this time, but she knew it had to be pretty bad for the little girl to be reacting in such a manner. 

"Mother, please!! Stop!! It hurts." Emma's eye immediately tracked to the child, who was on her knees in front of Cora, her hand grasping at her chest. It wasn't until the blonde walked further in the room that she saw exactly how vile Cora really was. There in her hand was her own daughter's heart. Long fingers were clenched sending waves of pain through the little girl. 

"Next time you decide you are going to go snooping where you don't belong, I want you to remember this moment. Remember who is in charge." When Regina didn't answer, Emma watched in horror as Cora squeezed even more. The control that the blonde had held onto, snapped. She waved her hand and Cora fell to the floor, out cold. She gently scooped little Regina's heart up, and knelt in front of the girl. 

"Regina, are you okay?" Sobs left the child as she threw her arms around Emma. 

"I thought she was going to crush it." Regina said between gasping breaths.

"I would never let that happen, Little One." The blonde rubbed soothing circles across the girl's back with her free hand. "Here, step back and let me put this back where it belongs." Fear raced across Regina's face, as she remembered how painful it was when her Mother had pulled it from her chest. "I promise I'll be gentle." Regina grit her teeth and lowered her hands. Emma pressed the tiny heart to the child's chest and pushed until it was safely inside, then retracted her hand. A few more sniffles escaped, before Regina realized her Mother was laying unconscious on her bedroom floor. 

"Emma, what are we going to do? She'll hurt you if she finds out what you did." It escaped the child's mind that Emma was suppose to be imaginary and incapable of having an effect on the real world. 

"She will never know. And even if she did, as long as I protected you, it will all be worth it." Emma wiped the remaining tears away from little Regina's face. She waved her other hand at the woman lying on the floor and made her appear in her bed down the hall, the memories of what happened wiped away and in their place, the recollection of a terrible headache that caused her to retire early. Emma was more than a little worried that Cora would remember and it would change everyone's lives, but her words to Regina were true. The child was safe and that was all that mattered. 

"What happened today?" Emma scooped the girl up and carried her to the large chair in the corner, where she sat down and cradled her on her lap. Regina wrapped her little arms around Emma's neck and nuzzled into her. 

"I was walking past the east wing earlier." Emma's heart froze in her chest. "I thought I heard a noise so I went to see what it was. I saw a man running down the hall and the door to Mother's potions room was open." Tears began to fall anew."She saw me standing there and I tried to tell her about the man, but she wouldn't listen. She drug me back here to my room and before I could try to explain she.....she...." 

"Shh...I know." Emma began to rock Regina. "I'm so sorry, Little One." She stroked the girl's long hair and didn't stop rocking her until she felt her become heavy with sleep. Once she was sure Regina was out she carried her to her bed and tucked her in. As she stood there she felt the warmth surround her heart again, only this time it was stronger and seemed to spread across her entire chest. Emma rubbed the area absentmindedly, until the feeling disappeared. Then her focus turned to Robin Hood. She looked forward to the day they returned to Storybrooke.

_~~DSLR~~_

The next day everyone was more chipper than they had been since they had arrived in the Enchanted Forest. Snow and Charming cleaned the cave and removed any traces of their presence. Henry started talking about the long hot shower he was going to have as soon as they got back, followed by an all day video game marathon. Robin kept as close to Regina as she would allow. It was impossible to miss the tension that radiated off of the Queen every time he touched her. Regina tried to keep herself distracted as she worked on their fake talisman, stalling for time. The only person that didn't seem ecstatic to be going home was Emma. She moped at the entrance of the cave, finding it difficult to imagine leaving little Regina here to face Cora alone. 

The sun set on what would be their last day there. Regina had announced she would be done in a couple of hours and they could finally go home. The blonde began to fidget, she knew she shouldn't, but she had to see the girl one last time. There was no way she could leave without saying good bye.

"I have one last thing to do before we leave." Emma tilted her head as Regina looked at her with an expression that almost seemed like she knew what Emma was about to go do. 

"Do what you have to do, Miss Swan. We will be ready to go when you return." Emma nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

_~~DSLR~~_

When Emma poofed into the room, she removed the spell she had placed on Regina, no longer needing it to alert her when she was in distress. It hurt that she wouldn't be able to protect the child, but it helped knowing that the woman she would become was strong, brave, and loved with a fierceness that she didn't even know what to do with sometimes. 

"Hi, Little One." Regina's eyes lit up when she saw her friend standing behind her via the reflection in the mirror in front of her. 

"Emma! What are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye." Regina turned around on the bench in front of her vanity. Tears already filling her eyes. 

"You're my imaginary friend, you can't leave. I need you. I can't go back to being alone again." Emma felt her heart breaking, and yet there was a warmth growing there once more.

"Oh, Sweetheart, come here." Regina ran across the room and launched herself into Emma's arms. The blonde carried her to the bed and sat down with her on her lap. "I have to tell you a secret. Can you keep a secret?" Regina nodded. "I'm real."

"Is that why you can hold me?" 

"Yes, it is." Emma stroked the girls hair, committing to memory what it was like to hold her and comfort her. "Now, I have to leave to go back to my own realm, but there are some things I need to tell you." Regina leaned back so she could look her friend in the face while she spoke. 

"Okay." 

"First, you are a very special person, Regina, don't let anyone ever tell you different. Especially your Mother. I know things seem tough now, but they do get better eventually. Your courage leaves me in awe, Little One." Emma stood and laid the child in bed and climbed in beside her. They mirrored each other's posture. 

"Second, True Love is the most powerful magic of all, my precious girl, and you have the largest capacity for love that I have ever seen. And finally, and most important of all, you will hear in your life that love is weakness. It just isn't true. Love gives us strength to do things we never thought possible." Emma paused as she took in the child's face. "Do you think you can remember those things?" 

"I'll never forget." 

"That's my girl. I'm going to miss you, Little One." 

"I'm going to miss you, too, Emma." Emma waved her hand and a small box appeared between them. 

"I have a present for you. This will be our secret. Remember how no one could see me, but you?" Regina nodded. "This will be like that. No one will be able to see it, but you and me." 

"What is it?" Emma opened the box and inside laid a gold necklace with a delicate pendant in the shape of an apple tree. "It's beautiful." 

"Just like you, Little One." 

"And I can wear it always and no one will know? Not even Mother?" 

"Not even your Mother. This necklace will also help you to remember all the wonderful things about yourself that I've told you. Can I put it on you?" Regina scrambled to sit up in bed and lift her hair so the woman could place the chain around her neck. 

"Thank you, Emma. I'll cherish it always." Emma smiled sadly, knowing that the chances of that were slim, but wanting to hope anyways. 

"Okay, Sweetheart, it's way past your bedtime and I must be going. I'll see you again one day, I promise." 

"Stay until I fall asleep?" Regina was sad to see her friend go, but the gift she had given her would always keep her close.

"Of course." The girl snuggled into covers and Emma laid next to her. Brown eyes traced every feature of Emma's face, trying to memorize it all, until her little eyes couldn't stay open for one second longer. The blonde watched the girl drifted to sleep. Her eyes filled with tears, not wanting to do what she had to do next, but knowing there was no other way to ensure that the future would remain unchanged. 

She stroked the girl's cheek with the back of her hand, as her fingers glided across the soft skin she took whatever memories Regina had of her face and erased them. Her voice would always remain, made stronger when Regina wore her necklace, but no longer would little Regina be able to remember what her imaginary friend looked like. Emma just hoped it would be enough.

Emma laid there and listened to the soft breaths next to her, committing Regina's peaceful innocent face to memory. There were times when this face peeked out from inside her Regina. Most of those times were when she was looking at their son. She would forever know that those times were when the child in Regina was just beneath the surface. 

"Love you, Emma." The words slipped from the child's lips in her sleep. Tears filled Emma's eyes once more. 

"I love you, too, Little One." When her lips pressed against the Regina's forehead the warmth in her heart expanded and enveloped her whole body. When she looked down, gone was the black leather ensemble and in its place was her favorite red leather jacket, over a grey sweater and jeans, finished off with black boots. She smiled at the sleeping girl in front of her, who was none the wiser of what just occurred. "I told you, you would save me." She whispered, before she rose from the bed and poofed away for the very last time. 

_~~DSLR~~_

When she appeared in the cave in a cloud of white smoke, everyone's eyes turned to her. Snow's eyes went wide, as she took in her daughter's appearance. She was dressed like her old self. 

"Emma! How is this possible?" Emma caught Regina's gaze. 

"I had help from a very special person. I'll tell you all about it someday. Now what do you all say we go home?" 

"I say that is the best idea you've ever had, Miss Swan." Regina smirked, then handed each of them the fake talisman that she had worked on all day, for appearance sake. With a flick of her wrist the bean flew threw the air, landing on the ground a few feet in front of them.  The portal opened and together they all disappeared into its swirling vortex.

 


	6. Never Boring

When they landed on solid ground again, they were inside of Granny's Diner. The old wolf stared at them then put her hands on her hips.

"Where have you lot been? We were transported back here, and couldn't find you anywhere." Snow and Charming pulled back from their celebratory hug.

"It's a long story, but I think we could all use some rest and we can tell you about it another day." They said as they clasped hands and left the diner. Robin smiled at Regina, sure that now they were back home things would go back to normal.

"That sounds like a lovely idea. Shall we, m'lady?" He offered her his elbow. She looked at it, then Emma. The blonde didn't wait to see what Regina would choose before poofing away.

Henry looked from where his Ma had just disappeared to his Mom. He shook his head before leaving the diner to go find Emma.

Regina watched her son leave before turning to the man beside her.

"Robin, we need to talk."

_~~DSLR~~_

After her conversation with Robin was finished, Regina transported to her vault. She enter the chilly room and immediately approached an ornate jewelry box that sat in a prominent spot on the shelf. Once it was in her hands she sat in one of her many chairs and opened the lid. Inside the delicate necklace shimmered. She had worn the gift every day after Emma had left her, only taking it off after Daniel was taken from her. No longer able to bare hearing the words. When she married the King, she would pull the necklace out every so often to hear the woman's voice, searching for a light in the darkness.

Regina took the necklace from the box and put it on. Even all these years later the magic still worked and Emma's voice filled her mind. She smiled softly as the words exchanged so long again were suddenly filled with new meaning. She thought about Emma's actions in the Enchanted Forest, with both the child version and her adult self. The signs were so obvious, there was just one thing left to do.

_~~DSLR~~_

Emma's focus was entirely on the pot in front of her, she slowly stirred the ingredients together over the heat of the burner. When the allotted time had passed she poured the mixture into small candy molds she had magicked up after a search on line. She hoped Regina would enjoy the little touch. She though back to the day before. It hurt when Regina had chosen Robin's company, but what more could she expect. It was silly of her to think that her actions in the past would have changed anything between herself and the Mayor, but secretly she had hoped.

Instead of reacquainting herself with the town, she holed up in her apartment and focused of recreated the sweets that Regina loved so much. A few failed attempts later, she finally succeeded in creating something that looked very close to what they had that day in the village.

Just as she was about to pop one of them in her mouth a loud knock came from the front door. She sighed and placed the candy on the counter. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Regina, her face set in one of her serious Mayoral masks.

"Regina?"

"I believe you owe me an explanation, Miss Swan." Regina brushed by Emma and walked further into the apartment. Emma's shoulders sagged as she followed the brunette into the kitchen. She had hoped the woman wouldn't demand answers so soon.

"What do you want to know?" She asked as she passed her to begin cleaning the kitchen.

"For starters what's this?" Regina asked as she picked up the little swan shaped candy. Emma shrugged.

"Try it." Brown eyes look at her skeptically, but then took the sweet into her mouth. She closed her eyes as the candy melted and coated her tongue. After she swallowed, she stared at the blonde.

"Where did you find this?"

"I made it...for you. I snuck into that shop and watched the man make them. I enhanced the memory so that I could try and reproduce them here. I'm guessing by the look on your face I got them right."

"Why?" Emma's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why, what?"

"Why would you do this for me?" Emma stopped what she was doing, dried her hands, then came to stand next to Regina.

"I want you to be happy. If a simple candy can add to that then I'm glad I can make them for you. I'll even find a way to accept that your happiness might be with...." She swallowed before conintuing. "...Robin Hood."

"I broke up with Robin."

"What? Why?" Regina didn't answer right away, instead she began to unbutton her coat. When it was opened far enough, Emma gasped as she saw the necklace she had given little Regina. "Regina?"

"When you first came to town, there was another reason why I loathed you so much, other than the fact that I was scared you were going to take Henry from me. " Regina reached up and fingered the apple tree pendant. "You see, when I was little my Mother was a cruel woman." She didn't miss the flash of recognition in Emma's eyes. "Then one day a woman appeared, I can't remember what she looked like, but I remember her voice. I hated that you shared her name and your voice had seemed to replace hers. So imagine my surprise when I followed you one evening while we were in the past and found out you are my Emma from when I was a little girl." Emma couldn't quite read the expression on Regina's face, so she went for the only logical course of action.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade your privacy. I won't tell anyone what I saw, I promise. Please don't be mad." Her rambling apology was stopped by the feel of Regina's hand on the side of her face.

"You have nothing to apologize for, dear Emma. Your presence for that short period of time, stayed with me more than anything else. I just wish that I would have known it was you when we first met, it would have saved us so much turmoil." Her thumb stroked the skin of Emma's cheek. "I need to thank you, Emma. Not for what you did for me as a child, but for what you do for me now as an adult. You see me, Emma. Not the Evil Queen, or Henry's Mom, or the Mayor of Storybrooke, just me." She stepped into the blonde's personal space. "I realized during our time in the Enchanted Forest that it was time for me to stop lying to myself. To stop denying myself what I really want, what would make me happy." Her brown eyes flicked from Emma's bright green eyes to her soft pink lips.

"What's that?" Emma waited on baited breath for the answer. Regina's finger ghosted over her lips.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Miss Swan. So if you don't feel the same now is the time to....."The rest of the sentence was captured by those soft pinks lips as they pressed into hers. She wrapped her arms around Emma's neck taking control of the kiss. She squeaked when she felt Emma lift her up to sit on the kitchen counter, but didn't break their connection. They were so focused each other that they almost missed the powerful burst of light that expanded from between them. After long moments of exploring, they both pulled back breathless.

"It was you, you know. In the Enchanted Forest. I was saying good bye and you asked me to stay until you fell asleep. You said you loved me in your sleep and when I kissed you good bye, it broke the hold the darkness had on me." Regina looked at her with an awed expression.

"It seems as if we were always meant to find one another." Emma began laughing.

"What's so funny, Miss Swan?"

"You do realize what you just said." Regina replayed her previous statement, then narrowed her eyes.

"If you tell them I said that I will....." Emma pecked her lips. "...I'll..." Then pressed their lips together a bit longer. "...I..." At last she swiped her tongue against Regina's lower lip, then stroked their tongues together once she was granted access. When they pulled apart Regina looked at her with furrowed brows. "What was I saying again?"

"Moms!?" They both whipped their heads in the direction of their son, whose smile couldn't possible get any wider. Neither one made a move to extract themselves from the other's arms.

"Henry, we have some news."

Henry began to whoop and jump around before the pair even got a word out.

_~~DSLR~~_

The next morning the trio walked into Granny's, Regina's fingers laced with Emma's and Henry sporting a proud grin. Everyone in the room stopped and stared, except for Granny who merely huffed an, 'about time' and went about her business.

Robin rose from a booth where he was sharing breakfast with Roland and Little John.

"What's this?" Regina didn't flinch.

"My happy ending."

"I see. So this is why you were pulling away from me. How long were you seeing her behind my back?" His cheek exploded in pain as Emma's fist plowed into it. He stumbled back and held his face in shock.

"She saw you, that day you went to get the bean. She could have died because of you couldn't get in and get out unseen. Then you insult her, by implying that she was cheating." Emma was practically in his face, until she felt a warm hand on her injured one.

"Emma, he's not worth it." Regina began to examine her red knuckles, then waved her hand over the injury, healing it with her magic. "Thank you for defending my honor, darling. Now let's go have breakfast with our son." Emma nodded, then glared at the man one more time before following the brunette to a booth. Regina slid into the seat next to Henry and Emma sat across from them.

"I believe you have something to say to our son." The Mayor remarked as she casually laid her napkin in her lap.

"Oh, right. You see Henry never tuck your thumb inside your fingers when punching, you run the risk of breaking it..." Regina rolled her eyes.

"What your Mother is trying to say is violence is never the answer."

"Right! Of course, that's what I meant."

Henry laughed. One thing was certain their lives were never going to be boring, and he wouldn't want it any other way.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so our story comes to and end. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for taking the time to read it. :-) 
> 
> Much Love,   
> RegalQuill

**3 years later**

  
A calm settled over the room. Regina was fast asleep after hours of exhausting labor. Next to her bed, in a small bassinet, laid an infant with blonde wisps of hair and dark brown eyes. Their daughter cooed, looking for attention. She was scooped up by a set of long arms and pulled close to a warm body. 

"Hello there, Little One." Emma whispered. Large brown eyes blinked open at the sound of her voice. "Your Mommy is sleeping. You've already tired her out and you just got here. Don't worry, it's just a trait you got from your Ma." Emma began to walk around the room with the girl. A soft knock at the door drew her attention to a waving Snow at the window. She motioned for them to come in. "You're about to meet the rest of your family. They're a little odd, but you'll get use to them." 

Over the last few years Snow and Regina began to mend their relationship until they were closer than they had ever been. Granted it took a few bottles of wine to get them to that point, but it made Emma's life much easier. 

"Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie. " Snow said as she crossed the room and held her hands out for her new granddaughter. She stared at the baby for a long moment. "She's beautiful, Emma." 

"Of course she is, she looks like her Mother." A raspy voice said from the bed. 

"Welcome back, Mrs. Swan-Mills." Emma crossed the room to her wife, then pressed a kiss to her forehead. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like I shoved a baby out of my body." Emma laughed. 

"Sounds about right."

"I know what I want for winning that bet all those years ago." Emma groaned, she thought after three years the woman had forgotten. 

"Okay, I'm all ears." 

"You're carrying the next one." Regina smiled. Emma was just about to answer when they were interrupted. 

"Is she here?! Is she here?!" The excited voice of their teenage son sounded down the hall outside of their room. He came to a sliding halt at the door. His eyes scanned until they landed on his baby sister. "She's here. Can I hold her?" 

"Of course, dear. Snow let your grandson hold his sister." Regina instructed. Snow pouted. 

"But I wasn't done yet." Emma chuckled as she retrieved the bundle, then transferred her to Henry's waiting arms. 

"There will be plenty of time for everyone to hold this little one." She smiled as Henry began to talk softly to the baby, then turned back to Regina, who had tears in her eyes. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" She wiped a tear away. 

"You called her little one. You called me little one, once upon a time." Emma smiled softly. 

"I did and now we get our happily ever after." She leaned down and kissed the love of her life, looking forward to the adventures that still awaited them. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


End file.
